


OviBlaster

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Series: Heat-Tales of Dubious Consent [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gaster Blaster Sans, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: Shameless Smut with a Spattering of Story.*edited from a Tumblr post I made*Just playing around with the ovi-kink.If this is a kink you love and you have time, let me know what you think.





	OviBlaster

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I know this kink isn't for everyone. I promise I'm working on my other fics. This one just captured my imagination recently, and I can never say no to an interesting kink. Trying to say no just means it haunts me and continuously distracts me from my other work. It's better to just give in... *wink*
> 
> Not your kink, but curious? Please, keep reading, and let me know what you think.

You’ve been in the woods along the mountainside for over an hour now, but you can’t turn back. Something is wrong, but you don’t know what. All you know is your boyfriend is in here somewhere, and he needs your help.

The woods are unusually quiet. Moonlight filters through the leaves of the trees and covers the ground in a soft blue light. You only have to use the flashlight on your phone for the particularly dark patches in the woods. But your battery is almost dead.

“Sans!” you call out for a the hundredth time. “Sans!”

Still no answer. Your phone starts vibrating again. It’s Papyrus. You won’t answer it. You’d called him when you first entered the woods. “Papyrus! Sans is in trouble! I just heard him yelling from inside the house. When I went in, the back door was broken and... and I think I saw him run into the woods. I'm going after him but-”

“HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? YOU SHOULD NOT BE THERE!”

Did Sans need to tell him about every fight you two had? “Look, this is not the time to talk about what happened last week. Your house is trashed, and I think Sans is hurt!”

“HUMAN DO NOT GO IN THOSE WOODS!”

“Pap, he needs help!”

“NOT FROM YOU!” That hurt. You hung up. 

Tears in your eyes, you went back to your truck and grabbed your pistol underneath your seat. “Stupid skeletons,” you mutter, loading your gun and wiping your eyes. You hoped you wouldn’t have to use it. Maybe the attacker had already left. “You can’t just push people away and think that they’ll stop caring about you.” You grabbed the first aid kit and tossed it in your bag, slinging it over your shoulder. "You think I can't take care of myself?"

You are a park ranger. You’d met Sans months ago admiring the view from the cliff to the ocean. Hoodie raised over his head, hands in his pockets, you nearly fell off the cliff when he turned to you, and revealed that he was a skeleton. You were familiar with the ruins around the mountainside describing monsters and an ancient war. They were the main tourist attraction that kept the park protected and generously funded. But you never thought that the monsters were real…

He was part of the first wave that came out of the mountain. You helped them fight for rights to the land and eco-friendly housing. He introduced you to his world...magic... 

You’d never thought you’d fall in love; nature had long been your only companion. But Sans… Up there on that same cliff, you both spent countless nights star gazing. The ocean crashing against the rocks below, the wind tangling your hair, he cupped your face in his bony palm and kissed you. It became your favorite spot. Where you first met, you first kissed, you first... so many things.

“i love you.” His words echoed in your mind as you entered the woods. But those words were followed quickly by the ones you were trying to forget... 

“i’m sorry… it was a mistake.”

That sudden change came out of no where last week. You argued for hours. Papyrus was sent to his room when he tried to help. Sans told you he was leaving. He said it wasn’t safe. He wouldn't explain why or how. You gave him some space, but you couldn't let him go without one last try. You came up here and heard crash of furniture and the snarl of a beast inside his house. The lights were off but as you called Sans name all he said was "Don't!" 

You didn't listen, but you were too late.

You grip the handle of your gun a little harder. The damage done in the sketelons’ house… it was dreadful. Furniture and walls destroyed by claws… big claws. There were no animals like that on this mountain. You wish you’d had your hunting rifle with you. But if this was a monster, you’re not sure what to expect. You’d never met any aggressive monsters…

You heard a loud howl, like a wolf, a very big wolf. “Sans, where are you?”

Your phone buzzes again… and then again… and again. You look down. Papyrus has started texting you.

“HE CAN’T CONTROL HIMSELF!”

“YOU HAVE TO RUN!”

“HE’S A BEAST!”

“THERE WAS A EXPERIMENT-”

Your phone went black. Battery dead. You hear a growl ahead of you. You look up from your phone, but you can't see anything. The blue light of the sky has been swallowed by a thick darkness, moving towards you. You point your gun, but you're not sure what you're pointing at. You hear it's heavy feet on the ground. You can see it's breath puff in the chill night air. You can smell... ketchup, burgers, hardwood floors, and a musty couch he wouldn't leave in the underground.

"Sans?"

A low growl answers you. You realize the darkness is radiating from a giant skeletal beast. His bones as thick as your thighs. His skull nearly four times the size of your own. Your eyes lock onto his dark, empty sockets. You can't read his expression.

"Is that you?" He doesn't answer. He just continues to stalk towards you. A wingless dragon made from dark nightmares. Even walking on all fours, he stands a head taller than you. A low rumble of warning echoes in his jaw. "Do... do you know who I am?"

His tail swishes behind him in a slow, careful swing. But that isn’t the only thing swinging… _Oh my.._.

It is hard to see in the darkness that wraps itself around his bones. But there, swaying with his hip bones are two gigantic balls, blue like Sans’ magic, but swarming with black orbs swimming inside them. His penis rose unashamed between them. Blue, erect, and throbbing with dark energy, his display is not what you were expecting.

Maybe you should have listened to Papyrus… You take a step back, and he takes another one forward. Blue fire sparks to life in one dark eye socket, and your gun flies out of your hand. It hits the tree and fires under the gravity wave. Instinct within you takes advantage of the startling moment and you run.

Your mind races over all the possible places you could hide from this monster. There is a cave, maybe the fort - Sans roars behind you. His paws pounding the ground beneath you. He’s too fast! He pounces on top of you, slamming you onto the hard, dirt ground. You protect your face with your arms and squirm under his weight. He pins your shoulders as his jaw closes around your pack and cuts through the straps, tearing it off your back.

He roars, and you scream.

You feel his tongue over your spine through the fabric of your clothes. His teeth grip your shirt, their points grazing the skin on your back. Is this how you die? You wait for him to tear you apart, but instead he just tears away the fabric from your body. You shiver under the cool night air and the puffs of breath from his snout.

“Sans, please…” you don’t know what to say. His large tongue covers over you again, like a tentacle, it wraps around your side, pushing away your bra. Your eyes open wide as he purrs. His tongue slides over your nipples as his teeth bite through the straps of your bra. It falls around you with your shirt.

Darkness surrounds your vision as his head nuzzles your neck. “What are you-?”

He brings his body closer. The thud of his erection falling against your ass. You shudder under the weight of it. His balls press against your thighs, warm and full of heat. This large beast wants to... “No…”

He growls, biting your shoulders, breaking the skin, but he holds himself back from going to far. He licks your wound, but holds you down with his heavy head as his front claws grasp your waist and tear away the rest of your clothes, leaving painful but shallow gashes along your thighs. “Ow, no! Sans, you’re hurting me!”

He only responds with another growl that rumbles over his bones and through your body. You try to squirm away, but it's no use. He's too strong. With a single paw he pins down your shoulders, holding you still has he begins to slide his length along the meat of your ass. Enjoying the feeling, he grinds himself harder against you, pushing you into the ground and scraps of fabric that used to be your clothes.

Fear seizes you as he stiffens with need. His magical appendage burns hot against your skin. Darkness surrounds your vision as his body positions itself on top of you. Since he reacted to your words before, you try reasoning, “There is NO WAY that is going to fit.”

A deep rumble in his bones, that seems almost like a chuckle, answers you. His tail wraps around your waist. The sharp edges of is bone cut into your skin as he raises the lower half of your body to the angle he wants. The darkness comes alive around you. You feel it, like little black tentacles, covering your skin, seeping between your legs. Darkness envelopes your clit, swirling, circling, coaxing... feelings and other less subtle waves within you.

“Oooo,” you can’t stop your surprise at the masterful touch of his magic. "Sans..." His tongue joins in, answering your moan with his own, as his slimy tendril licks the dirt and sweat from your breasts.

You loose yourself in the moment. In the darkness you almost forget that it's not really Sans. His caresses become more urgent as his body presses himself against you. The girthy bulge of his tip between your legs brings you back to reality. "No!"

He starts to press harder, trying to get inside. "No!"

He spreads your legs further, grunting in frustration. You yell, "You are too big!"

He snorts, pulling away and then lines himself up again. Did his tip get a little smaller? He’s still huge, but now he’s also gushing with a warm, dark liquid that covers you, and drips on the ground. He thrusts and this time, his tip pushes itself inside. You feel as if he split you in two as you stretch to accommodate him, but he doesn't give you much time as his success only encourages his desire. 

“AH!” you yell out as he growls and howls above you. He bucks himself further inside. You scream at his size. Every part of your feels the stretch as he growls again and then thrusts the rest of the way in. It leaves you breathless and you see stars for a moment as the pain erupts at his cock crowding inside you. When you look down your body, you can see his outline bulging against your skin. No way... so big. Your cries are muffled by his own victorious roar. 

Trapped under the strength of this beast, you feel helpless. Tears well in your eyes as he wiggles his hide legs, and stretches you further, reveling in the feeling of being inside you. His body presses harder against yours and your arms shake under his weight. His thick hind legs trap your thighs, and he starts to pull out. You sigh at the feeling, but then he thrusts himself back in with a force that pushes your body forward, back into the dirt. He pulls you back up with his tail and strengthens his hold around your waist. With your body secure, he proceeds to thrust into you again and again. Carving himself inside you, he gets into a rhythm of unparalleled vigor.  

It... hurts and then... the rhythm starts to... feel... good.

You'd never had a rough lover. Sans had always been gentle, almost lazy, but in a cuddly sort of way. But this... it is hard to find the words to describe the primal instinct that this is bringing out in you. Sans need... this side of him he tried to hide. His appreciative howling moans as this giant beast found pleasure in you... You arch your back, keeping him at a pleasurable angle. He notices the change in you. Your moans start increasing. He nuzzles his large skull against the side of your face as he starts to thrust even harder. The powerful motions knock you off your feet as he grows inside you, stretching you further than before. 

He is an animal, a beast, and you like it.

Your own pleasure coils inside you as you let yourself go. You moan, yell, and scream his name to the trees and moonlight above. You release the animal within you.

As you come, you feel him push even further inside with a... knot sealing your entrance like canine in heat. “Sans… what…” you’re panting too much from your own orgasm, but he growls as he bucks against you again, and you feel warm liquid pooling inside you… Not just inside your canal; you can feel it sliding pass your walls and filling your womb!

He is going to impregnate you! You try to protest, but they're lost in his howls as he gushes more inside you. His body shudders, and you feel a large spherical, lump pass through the knot and down his shaft inside you. It's form morphs as it squirms its way passed your walls, then settles like a stone into your womb.

Was that… _an egg_?

He howls again, another shudder, and another lump travels inside you. “Sans! Wait!”

But he’s not listening. He gets into a new rhythm. Each giant, shuddering thrust has his body shaking over your small form as he implants another egg within you.

Another…

Another…

Another...

You feel yourself filling with him. His eggs planting themselves inside your walls. Impregnating you. Surely he's done... but no, another shudder and your womb stretches to receives it.

The tip of his tail lifts to the rub the skin just over the bulge now formed by your womb. He nuzzles into your neck encouragingly as he howls again and shudders with more. 

Another…

How many more?

Another…

His tail continues to rub you.

Another...

And then his knot shrinks and your body shakes. Knees trembling on the ground, you raise a hand to feel your skin just below your stomach. You trace its small bump that reveals another egg within you. "Sans... there's so many..." 

His paws push you over onto your back. His penis never leaving his place inside you. You curl your legs around his pelvic bones as his tail continues to cradle you in place in its grip. You look up at him as he dips his head, to admire the blue and black glow under skin, bulging with his eggs. You… don’t know how you feel about it. But there's a certain pride that finds you. And there's something special when you watch this powerful creature dote on you.  

“i love you.”

He didn’t say it, but you can feel it. Then a blue glint flashes in his eye sockets as he starts a new, gentle rhythm. In and out. In and out. His large length brushing against you. The bones of his pelvis rub against your clit every time he sheaths himself completely within you. 

You moan as you feel pleasure rise inside you. Even with all of his eggs within you, maybe because you are filled with his eyes, you find yourself surrendering all control. His thrusts become more insistent and you ride the wave of his desire. You even revel at the dirt grinding into your back as he begins to lose himself. 

You both shake at the brink of orgasm. Slaves to the your own need welling up inside you. You writhe against each other in the darkness of his aura that now also glows inside you. As you climax, he falls onto you with one last powerful thrust that blasts magic inside you, fertilizing every egg with a powerful spray.

You hum at the sensation of his magic bursting inside you, but at the same time, you can feel a part of yourself drift over each egg as well. It is hard to describe, like your spirit also touched each of them with your orgasm… It was like, at the breathless moment of incredible pleasure, you released part of yourself to them... your children? Or are you just a receptacle?

You can't think for much longer. Exhaustion overtakes you. You feel lightheaded, and pass out. 

****

When Papyrus finds you, Sans has wrapped his body around yours. His tail still lays protectively over the nest glowing within you.

**Author's Note:**

> I had all these one liners for Pap at the end of this. Like: "We're going to need a bigger house." or "Welcome to the family." or "I'm glad you two made up..." but I kind of like leaving it open to whatever you think Pap would say in the moment. 
> 
> I'm not exactly new to the kink of enjoying oviposition, but I am pretty new to writing it. I credit WDGaster for placing this kink in my head 3 months ago. And recently, I got inspired by a post made by spoopy-gaster (great Tumblr, follow them) and then this scene came to me... So please, let me know what you liked, what you wish there was more of, whatever I'm all ears... err... eyes.
> 
> Feel free to post comments here, or send me a private message or Anon Ask on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
